


My Gibbs

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain phrase keeps spooking in Gibbs's mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

> Category: short fic, PWP, one-shot  
> Spoilers: "Worse Nightmare"  
> Warning: Sexual content, fluff.  
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.  
> Feedback: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.  
> No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> A/N: Nothing special, just something that went through my mind. There are a few details I sooooooo love in the second episode of season 8 so I'm writing about it. Thanks in advance to all those who will review this. You guys are the best!

_"Who are you and what have you done with my Gibbs that doesn't like interns"_

The case was over and it ended up as a happy end, they hadn't enough of those kinds of cases. Though Gibbs couldn't believe she had said that while Dennis, the intern he had assigned to her was standing next to them.

A smirk curled the corners of his lips, it wasn't exactly as he hadn't done anything either. While she was telling him that she had managed to find a fingerprint and that she could give him a name, she walked to the printer to retrieve the paper to hand it to him while Dennis was telling him that Abby was scary, but that he actually liked scary.

Information that he didn't really like to know.

So as Abby came back to give him the paper about Tim Greystone from Greystone Compounding Pharmacy, Gibbs had kissed her on the cheek.

Thank goodness the intern's ordeal was over now.

He descended the last few steps of his basements stairs barefoot. He had taken off his shoes and socks out as he had come inside of his house, and locked the door behind him. He didn't really know why though. He had a feeling it might come in handy at some point tonight. When he turned on the lights, he wasn't at all surprised to find her there, wearing her favorite outfit when she is at his place, his old Navy sweater and a pair of white socks. Her long black hair was now cascading around her shoulders as she leans against his work bench, smiling at him.

Gibbs lets his eyes travel over her appreciatively, he loved when she was wearing one of his sweaters, it would mean that the unique smell of hers would be lingering in his sweater for days, weeks even.

"Hey Marine" She greeted him in a seductive tone.

"Hey, my evil genius lab tech." He greeted her back as he placed his lips on hers and his hands encircled her waist.

As they let go of one another's lips, Gibbs looked at her mischievously.

Abby smiled at him. "What?"

"So I'm yours, huh?" He asked.

"Yup. You are," she told him as she placed her lips on his again for another kiss.

As their lips let go once more, Gibbs looked at her with an indignant gaze. "You're new number one liked working with you then?"

Abby made a face then, but a quick smile appeared on her face and her eyes sparkled.

"OH MY GOD, you are so jealous!" Abby squealed, hugging him tightly.

"No, I'm not!"

Brushing her lips with his, she said laughing "Oh, you so are."

"Nope" He said before leaning down to capture her lips with his.

One kiss turned into two, then three, and soon they were kissing passionately, Abby's fingers were slowly crawling through his hair as he let his hands wonder along her legs to slowly move up again. But this time, they find her way under the sweater she's wearing, and he growls when his hands don't come across any fabric, the only contact is with bare skin.

Abby's definitely the devil in disguise, he thought, surprised that he actually was able to still form a thought at all.

She moaned into the kiss as she felt one of his hands kneed her left breast. Feeling Gibbs was pulling at the sweater to get it off of her, Abby broke the kiss telling him in a breathless voice,

"Not just yet, Marine."

Abby laughed then and took off at a run up the stairs. Gibbs growled and took off after her.

Gibbs could still hear Abby's crystal-clear laugh as he was still in search for her. He found her sitting completely naked on one of the edges of the bathtub, legs crossed, waiting for him.

"You've kept me waiting, Marine." she told him seductively though a slight hint of disappointment could be heard through it too.

_God, she's so beautiful, wait... did she apply a new shade of red lipstick on her lips again?_

Abby was looking at him and really enjoyed the raw, rough lust she could see in his eyes, and she could plainly see the love he was feeling for her - though he had visibly moved on and left his past behind him, she didn't expect him to tell her that he loved her, they took it one step at a time and that was fine for her.

He walked slowly toward her, like a cheetah ready to attack his prey. On his way to her, he took off his jacket, his red polo-shirt, and his white T-shirt - leaving him bare-chested as he came to stand next to her

Uncrossing her legs Abby turned slightly and laid her left hand flat against his abdomen just above his black pants. Gibbs's muscles contracted at the contact which made his favorite lab tech smirk satisfyingly. Leaning forward she replaced her hand with her red lips, making Gibbs close his eyes; she lingered there a little making sure the lipstick shade marked his skin with the shape of her lips.

Abby then unbuckled his belt, and unfastened his pants, pushing them past his hips, she watched the fabric slide down his legs and looked as her lover stepped out of them and kicked them away. Gibbs set himself in his initial position again close to her

Abby restrained herself of commenting out loud what she had in mind because she didn't want their night to be like that. Placing her hands on his hips now, she let her fingers play with his boxer shorts for a second or two, then those curious fingers ventured under the waistband of his underwear teasing the curls right above his manhood, just long enough for him to groan, there both her hands came back in contact with his hips and she pushed his boxers shorts off his hips just like she had done with his pants.

"Much better," Abby whispered as he watched her - looking down at her as, just like before, he stepped out of the fabric and kicked them out of the way. Gibbs reached out his hand and his lover placed her hand delicately in his as he pulled her up.

Lips touched lips in a very hot and intense kiss, tongues dueling with one other, fighting for control that neither of them wanted to give away. Gibbs's arms encircled her frame to lift her feet from the floor, and her legs where around him in an instant.

They were both breathless when Gibbs broke the kiss to look over her shoulder as he turned around and, stepping into the bathtub, he stood in the water that was set at the perfect temperate. Abby disentangled her legs from around him and let go of Gibbs completely to allow him to sit down. She smiled as she turned her back on him and lowered herself to settle down between his legs, her head lying on his chest, sighing contently.

"I could get used to such a welcome home, you know, Abby, be careful."

"You word is my command," she replied without a second thought.

Gibbs sighed "Abbs, you know as well as I do, that it's impossible with the shifts we have at work." He told her, kiss her hair.

"I know, but your wish is my command anyway Gibbs." She murmured gauging his reaction, hoping he would be able to read between the lines.

And that's what Gibbs did a few moments later. To her surprise she didn't detect any hesitation when he answered, "You sure you wanna do that, Abbs?"

Abby sat upright, then shifted so she was now kneeling before him in the bathtub.

"Do you remember what I told you when I locked you down in my lab to talk to you about what you did 20 years ago?" She asked him, purposefully using the time component in the sentence instead of mentioning exactly what he did.

The shade of blue of his eyes was overshadowed by sadness for a moment at the mention of what had happened in Mexico so many years ago. But it was gone an instant later as he answered her question, smiling softly at her now.

"You said you'd do anything for me."

"I haven't changed my mind on that, and never will. And just in case you wondered, though I know you know, I've decided dating you not because I owe you everything, but because I love you."

"I know. And I love you, Abby."

Abby closed her eyes then, and tilted her head to the side before opening her eyes again, scrutinizing his face of any sign of doubt and to make sure it was really **_her_** Gibbs who was talking.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?"

"I said, I love you too, Abbs."

She smiled despite herself as she asks him for the second time "Who are you and what have done with my Gibbs who doesn't share his feelings?"

"I think he's gone on a very long vacation." He smiled, sitting up straight and leaning forward to kiss her.

One of his arms snaked around her while the fingers of his other tangled into her hair, pulling her to him as he sought to deepen their kiss, which, of course, was granted instantly. After a while Abby's lips let go of his to come in contact with the skin of his neck. Gibbs's head leant back giving more access to it, one kiss, two kisses, then her lips where replaced by her tongue as she licked his pulse point making him growl in appreciation.

Abby's lips kissed his pulse point again, and then left to kiss his chest. As he managed to look at her he could see the path her lips had taken on his chest by the traces of lipstick she was leaving behind.

Her hands on both sides of his torso, her fingers spread open. Her mouth then kissed its way back her, and her hands slid down his body ever so slowly to finally find themselves around his manhood, his hips bucked upwards instantly making Abby smile deviously against his lips, before kissing him again.

Abby deepened the kiss as she increased her massaging on his shaft that was now almost as hard as a rock.

Gibbs broke their kiss gasping. "Ab... Abbs... pl...please..."

She had him at her mercy and she was so enjoying it. She was did only one of the team that would ever see him so powerless, and begging for mercy, and that was something she loved so much, she could see whole Gibbs was made of, not only the in the physical naked way, but since they'd became lovers she could see a much softer, tender side of Gibbs, that side he only reserved for her.

Abby let go of his manhood then, and straddled him as good as she possibly could, her knees resting on the iron-cast bathtub, she locked her gaze to his as she let herself sink onto him, they stayed still for a moment enjoying the sensation of being joined intimately, then by mutual agreement they started to move together.

Moving together up and down, Gibbs reached for her breasts kneading them expertly just the way she liked it. Their bodies dance was accelerating as much as their breathing, making the water around them splash some of the transparent liquid even ending its and then it happened, they stopped breathing for a fraction of seconds when pure bliss invaded their bodies, both seeing an explosion of fireworks behind their eyelids as they found their release.

Collapsing on top of him, Abby breathed heavily, still trembling slightly as the last waves of her orgasm rolled out.

"I love you, Gibbs." Abby murmured, as she was listening to the rapid beating of his heart.

"I love you, too, Abbs," he answered her, easily.

Gibbs pulled out the plug of the bathtub, letting some of the now somewhat cold water go before plugging it back in and turning on the hot water tap so their bodies wouldn't be cooling off too rapidly and to be able to enjoy being in water for a little longer. Putting an arm around her to pull her even closer to him, he told her,

"We should really learn to do those kinds of activities in a bed."

"Yeah, Gibbs, one day maybe," she laughed, looking up at him. Then she added "You can only blame yourself for what we just did.

He looked back at her questioningly: "And why exactly is that, Miss Sciuto?"

"Well you're so sexy in those clothes you were wearing today, that I just wanted to make sure you're My Gibbs, and mine alone. Haven't you noticed how women looked at you? And it's even worse when you're wearing that red polo-shirt. They're looking at you as if they want to eat you raw."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

"Abby, I don't care about other women. And for your information you've been looking at me the same way some times for as long as I know you."

'So you did." Abby smiled suggestively at him then.

Snuggling closer to him once more she captured his lips then for yet another passionate kiss.

They were happy to be together enjoying the moment and forgetting the rest of the world for little while.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it?


End file.
